Destino
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Un capítulo único sobre lo que alguien piensa que es el destino... y cómo actúa en consecuencia. No es una idea muy nueva, pero deseaba escribirlo.


**Disclaimer: **Aquellas figuras que se intuyen, fueron tomadas de Yukiru-sama. La idea fue inspirada por _El Jardín de los Senderos que se Bifurcan_, de Jorge Luis Borges, y, ahora que me doy cuenta, guarda cierta semejanza con un fic en inglés que he leído... se llama _Desolation_ y el número de id es 1680336 (su autora es Dark Mistress Kikyo), así que admito no ser realmente muy original.

**Notas de la Autora**: Como si no tuvieran suficiente de mí en esta sección, sigo atormentándoles. Me gusta la última frase de esta historia, aunque no sabría decirles bien porqué. Deseo pedirles que no tomen este fic sin pedirme permiso: no lo publiquen, no lo difundan sin mi consentimiento previo. Y ahora, lean. Y dejen reviews, de ser posible. Gracias.

**PD:** lo que está en negrita y cursiva son los diálogos, porque cuando actualicé se borraron todos los guiones...

* * *

** Destino**

Estaba escrito incluso antes que supiéramos de nuestras respectivas existencias. Me limito a caer, muerto, en el río. Las aguas me llevan y nada podrá impedir el impetuoso final.

No importará la calidez de las sonrisas que me dedique. Ni su número. Aunque fueran cien. O mil. O millones.

No importará si sus lágrimas son sinceras, ni si llora por alguien más o por mí o por él mismo.

No importará nada. Está escrito.

No, ni siquiera: es un futuro tan claro que ya es parte de la historia, está plasmado en forma de pretérito. Un futuro tan estrictamente posible que está grabado en mi memoria detalle a detalle.

Y se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano, pero en el fondo, él también lo sabe. Sonríe y me dice que, a pesar de todo, podemos ser buenos amigos. Simular que todo lo demás no existe, ni existió, ni existirá nunca. No obstante, veo en sus ojos el destello violeta de la mentira, del ser abyecto que vive dentro suyo, obligándome a destruir día a día mi personalidad, mi espíritu, mi corazón.

_**Sí. Podemos ser buenos amigos.**_

Afirmo. Y es verdad: es una posibilidad que podría desarrollarse en un mundo alterno, en una línea paralela a la nuestra, donde aquellos que viven por nosotros no tengan oportunidad de usurpar nuestros cuerpos. Aún así, no habitamos ese mundo alterno. No habitamos esa línea paralela.

Estira sus labios cuanto puede, pero el brillo de su mirada lo delata, delata las lágrimas contenidas, la angustia encadenada a ese cuerpo frágil, a esa vida de porcelana que estoy empujando de la repisa. Se esfuerza como si yo pudiera creer que olvidó la noche anterior y los rasguños y las lastimaduras y el sabor de la muerte próxima.

Pienso que lo que sigue lo hace sin querer. Se desploma sobre mí y me abraza. Oigo su sollozo descontrolado y sé que es el momento. Aprieta aún más su rostro entre mi hombro izquierdo y mi cuello, escapando deliberadamente a la verdad, o acaso sólo está resignándose.

**_Tan sólo habitamos este pasado, tan sólo repetimos viejos rituales._**

Murmuro. Y le atravieso con un cuchillo, ensangrentando su remera. Se separa de mí de un golpe, las pupilas empequeñecidas, las manos crispadas.

_**No, no. Siempre, siempre se puede cambiar. Dijiste que no querías lastimarme.**_

Acusa. Respondo:

_**Todavía no quiero. Sin embargo, no se trata de querer.**_

Aproximándome, extraigo el cuchillo de su espalda y vuelvo a clavarlo en el mismo lugar, pero desde el pecho. Su grito resuena en toda la habitación. Repito la acción: retiro y clavo, retiro y clavo. Él sólo tiembla, desangrándose, gimiendo y tambaleando su torso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, cae al suelo.

**_Es imposible borrar el destino. Esto no podía suceder de otra manera._**

Digo, suponiéndolo muerto. No obstante, su voz resuena una última vez.

**_Qué tontería. Siempre pensaste en mí como en un muerto. Y, ya ves, yo me limitaba a pensar en vos... como un amigo. Te quiero. Nos veremos en otra vida, cuando hayas entendido que no hay que borrar nada. El papel está en blanco, escribí lo que quieras._**

Cuando me arrodillo junto a él, ya no respira.

**_Quizás tengas razón. Pero, observá los resultados: vos estás muerto y no hay ninguna amistad que rememorar._**

Me pongo de pie y camino con paso lento. El trabajo ya está hecho.

Las páginas, escritas.

**Lila Negra**

Miércoles, 14 de Abril de 2004

**Actualización Junio 2005**: Noté que con este fic, así como con _Quizás_, se generaban muchas dudas... para que entiendan, el narrador es Satoshi, que está asesinando a Daisuke. Ahí está. Gracias por leer.


End file.
